


What the future may bring

by YYflower



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YYflower/pseuds/YYflower
Summary: Carlisle and Jennifer (OFC) thinks about her future plans.





	What the future may bring

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

"Alice please stop it, I don't want to go." I tried to run away from her

"Oh come on it's gonna be fun, live a little."

"Said the one that is technically not alive." I joked 

"But what will you wear for your date?"

"I have clothes Alice, thanks but no thanks." I say as I get out of the house 

Today Carlisle will take me out, romantic dinner and all that stuff. I really don't know where he would take me, he wants it to be a surprise.

I get to my house and start dressing up, nothing to fancy just a casual dress. 

Suddenly I heard the doorbell and run downstairs to open the door. 

"Hello handsome." He chuckled 

"Hello to you too beautiful." He says and kiss me 

❅❅❅

Once in the car I ask him where we were going.

"That's a surprise." 

"Really... You never tell me the things that you do." 

"Relax sweetheart, you'll see."

We get to a house, a real big one I have to say. We get in and it's like bigger on the inside, I walk around to explore the house.

I turn around looking at Carlisle 

"What exactly are we doing here?"

"Well I thought that since we are getting married and we'll be more at the house, this could be just ours."

I look at him in shock, is he for real, I mean it's beautiful but what could I give him. I really don't have anything to offer.

"Wow... Its great but..."

"Don't you like it?"

"No, of course I love it, but... I have nothing to give you." I say ashamed 

I'm just a librarian, it's not like I can give him a mansion, and expensive stuff. I can barely paid my bills.

"Honey, you don't have to give me anything, I'm more than happy with you. I just want your love."

He's so sweet, I'm lucky that he's my mate, someone that cherish you for what you are.

"Thanks, I love you, you know that right?" I ask him 

"Of course I know, I love you too. So much."

He came closer and hug me.

❅❅❅

The next day I was at dad's house telling him about the wedding.

"So where it's gonna be?" He asks

"At the Cullen's." 

"Just like Bella and Edward's wedding."

"Yeah..."

I look at Renesmee she's have grown up, She'll be soon dating Jacob, I'm sure about it.

"Aunt Jennifer come, we have to go."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." I chuckled 

I get outside and hug dad.

"I love you." I tell him trying not to cry

Sometimes I wonder what will happen when I get through the transformation. I mean I'll never die, I'm gonna have the love of my life with me... But what about dad, he'll just die, what if he became a vampire too. I guess that I'm gonna have to ask Bella about it.

❅❅❅

When I got home, I already knew that Carlisle it's here. I drop my bag at the table and go to my room. Once there I fall in bed at Carlisle side.

"Are you okey?" He asks

"I'm just tired."

"Umm... You sure?"

"Are you hearing my heart beat to get to the true?" I smirk 

"Maybe."

"Well here's the thing, I was wondering, about the future. You know will we have kids...."

"You want to?"

"I mean it's just a thought, just seeing that I'll be like you and I could not have kids, make me think about it."

"We can have a kid, I'll love to. But as you know, you'll not survive the childbirth."

"I guess it's better than have no kids."

He smiles and kisses me.

"We will be so happy." He kiss my neck but I pull away.

"We can't, not till the wedding."

"I know."

"Yeah sure." 

We laugh and keep taking about our plans for the future.


End file.
